The true is now
by Mistal
Summary: mars,saturn,moon,earthdarien, knew something about they past.....what that?pluto is they aunt......?is she? Discontinue


Autor's note: I dun own Sailor Moon, sorry if you get mix up..sorry for grama mistake (I think this one is the one with the most mistake,sorry)...most mars pv.  
  
Setsuna realisation:  
  
*I am alone,all alone. no one to love me, my friend don't care about me,they said they are,but they are not if the were care about me,where were they went the enemis attac?where were they went I need a shoulder to cry?where were they went I want to kill me self? they said they care about me but don't help me, they don't consol me,they don't listen, when I said I want to died they laugth and said they are tierd of ear my said that but one of them said she want to died and the reste of them listen to the other one...I am tired of be the one alone,of be the one who listen to my friend and I am never listen,I am tired of fighing for a world that don't care about me...I will rejoind my familly....*  
  
It time her friend fell her/the sadeness of losing some one...  
  
she take time to writ a letter  
  
" hello my so call friend:  
  
when you read that I will be dead, you kill me not direcly but indirecly you are the cause of my dead you did't belive me when I said I want to died,but now I am, you never care about me, you call your self friend but you lef me alone here at the time gate,alone fighting eniemis I have procte you from great evil that could have kill you but you never thank me...you call you self friend of my,and you let me died....  
  
good bye  
  
Setsuna Mehoi, a.k.s. Sailor Pluto"  
  
Chibi-usa,diana and hotaru enter at the time gate, they let the door that join the palace and the house of pluto open, as they arrive in front of the gate nobody was they  
  
"were is pluto?"ask chibi-usa  
  
"I don't no,maybe she is in her house"said hotaru  
  
"let go see"said diana  
  
some minute letter they have enter the gate the hole palece ear a scream, the queen,the king and the scout jump of they sit  
  
"what was that"ask uranus  
  
"it chibi-usa and hotaru!were they are"ask the queen  
  
"they tell me that the go see pluto"said neptune  
  
"a enemis must attac the gate and poor chibi-usa and hotaru are scare!I don't know if pluto could protecte them..."I said  
  
"yes she would and she can"said uranus  
  
"girl let go see"said the king  
  
as they arrive the time gate they saw chibi and hotaru in shock they were on the floor crying and trembling  
  
"what hapening"ask mercury  
  
"pp..pl..plut..pluto..sh...she..is...dead...."sais diana with many sobble in the world  
  
"what do you mean she dead, and if she is,who would gard the gate"ask the queen  
  
"she is dead she kill her sefl becaus of us!!!!all you can think is who would gard the gate"said hotaru angry  
  
"she kill her self becaus of us?what do you mean how do you know if is becaus of that that she is dead?"ask the king  
  
"read" said chibi  
  
"  
  
" hello my so call friend:  
  
when you read that I will be dead, you kill me not direcly but indirecly you are the cause of my dead you did't belive me when I said I want to died,but now I am, you never care about me, you call your self friend but you lef me alone here at the time gate,alone fighting eniemis I have procte you from great evil that could have kill you but you never thank me...you call you self friend of my,and you let me died....  
  
good bye  
  
Setsuna Mehoi, a.k.s. Sailor Pluto" read mercury at loud voice  
  
"....."said uranus  
  
"it can't be trut"said neptune runing were the body of setsuna mehoi was  
  
"she..leave..us...how could...she....setsuna why did you do that"ask neptune crying  
  
"she is right neptune we kill her.....why did she tell something istand of kill her sefl"said uranus crying to  
  
"she is a coward! she let the gate all alone...."I said 'pluto...no...you can't have don't that!' I was cring in silence inside  
  
"mars!!! what do you said!! you only thing about the gate!Setsuna kill her self becaus of us and you don't care"ask/said hotaru  
  
"I don't care!"I lie "she let the gate alone"  
  
"MARS! you don't really belive what you said"aks the Queen  
  
"yes I do"I said  
  
"mars....."said hotaru in a wisper  
  
"what hotaru! pluto is dead she left the gate all alone with nobody the protec it"I said try to soud angry intsant of sad,really sad  
  
"mars....you don't belive what you said,the other don't realise but I do,you are hurt that pluto left us and you are to suborn to said it,so you will act with no emotion when inside of you,you cry..." said hotaru in a wisper,nobody ear it........  
  
Scout room meeting  
  
"what do we do with the body?"I ask  
  
"we put her in a normal cimtery"said the queen  
  
"A NORMAL CEMETERY" rage Uranus  
  
"yes,were do you want to put her?"ask the queen  
  
"we could make a special cemetery for the scout..."said venus  
  
"It won't sever,only pluto is dead"said the queen  
  
"THAT THE POINT"rage uranus  
  
"?"said the queen  
  
"she is dead becaus of us!she sacrifice so much for us,for you,and you want to put her in a normal cemetery, she deceive better than that"said uranus  
  
"I am sorry,uranus,but,no,she will be in a normal cemetery,guard prepare everithing for her funerall in the sector east-sud of Cristal Tokyo"said the queen  
  
"I can't belive this!!!!you Usagi Tsuikino do that to a scout!!!you....."uranus rage  
  
"I dare you talk to me without using me proper name!!"the queen said  
  
"wait!!!! I think we was your friend!!! I see the way you will treat us want we will died!! Usagi Tsuikino or Queen of Cristal Tokyo I quite!"I said  
  
"what mars,what do you quite?"ask mercury  
  
"scout biusise, do you how she treat a dead scout!she put her in a normal cemetery, we will all one day died for her and it like that that she will thank us,by puting us in a normal cemetery instand of creat a cemetery for scout! were people could come and thank us for have protect them...but no! she put us in a normal, the people won't know that it us,under them when they will walk to go see a father dead...she is just a b...."I said, I did't have time to finish that the king cut me off  
  
"NO MARS you don't quite I fired you!!!"said the king  
  
"fine by me!" I said I was so piss off...  
  
I leave the room and for some reason I run to the Time Gate,some how I was dra to it,like if I could a anwser, anwser for why I was so sad that pluto was dead and why I was so piss off by the fac the pluto was put in a normal cemetery, like if she was familly......'no, I could she be familly, she is from pluto and I am from mars....' ' yes but you both have black hair,you look like her.....' 'no imposibel....'  
  
I arrive at the gate, I could't open it without the time staff,but some how I know that the staff of pluto was not the only way to open the door,I came closer to it and I push it,she open, inside they were 15door with name write on it,in writing that I don't know and don't understan, they are write in color,no one is the same coulor and apperentilly the same name  
  
Pluto Uranus Saturn Solaire systeme  
  
Jupiter Neptune Alzam systeme Earth  
  
Mars ultimun systeme Venus mercury  
  
Katarium systeme Triupifa systeme Negaverse  
  
'what are these door were did they take us...'I ask me self  
  
"pluto, uranus,saturn,solaire systeme,jupiter,neptune,alzam systeme,earth,mars,ultimun systeme,venus,mercury,katarium system,triupfiam systeme and negavers this is were these gate take you..."said a voice  
  
"PLuto it that you"Iask  
  
"No I am Cronos...."the voice said  
  
"cronos...father of pluto?"ask mars  
  
"sept-father, and I know that you are hurt by the fac that pluto kill her self, you are hurt for a reason you don't know! I'm a right?"Cronos ask  
  
"yes you are right, I am hurt by the dead of pluto and I don't know why...."I said  
  
"you are not the only one, Saturn,Moon,Earth are all hurt for one reason, you are all from the same familly....."the voice said  
  
"what do you mean same familly?"I ask  
  
"take the Mars door,the one in red, and you will find out...."the voice died out  
  
so I walk to the door and open it. after some second, I felt my self falling as I hit the ground I look around, the planet was red and if you look at the horizon you could see ruine of a palace,and if you look in space you could see: Earth,the Moon,Venus and if you look on the other side you see the centure,jupiter and a little Saturn  
  
'were I am..this must be Mars'  
  
"you are right" a voice said, I turn and I see 4woman and 1man  
  
"Pluto!"I said  
  
"yes,it me..."she said  
  
"what do you do here,Who are you people"I ask  
  
"we are your familly"one of theme,in red, said  
  
"who?"I ask  
  
"I am your aunt"said pluto  
  
"I am queen of Saturn your aunt to"the one in purple  
  
"I am queen of Earth,I was....,and I am your aunt"said the one in blue,green  
  
"I am your father"said the man in red  
  
"and I am your mother, one of your aunt miss"the one in red said  
  
"you....are....my aunt....how pluto?"I ask,I was so surprise  
  
"me,queen saturn,queen mars, queen earth and queen moon...are all sister"pluto said  
  
"what do you mean by queen moon, you mean Queen Serenity?"I ask  
  
"yes, Usagi and Mamoru are cousin"queen mars said  
  
"and they are geting maried,they will have chibi-usa.....how could you let that hapend?"I ask  
  
"first you have to know from the begining..."queen earth said  
  
"we are all born on earth, Serenity is the yougness, Taria(saturn)born before Serenity,Gaia(earth) is born before Taria, Spania(mars) is born after me, I am the oldest of all of us." said pluto, showing every woman there,excepte for Serenity she was't there....  
  
"if you are all born on Earth,what do you do on saturn,pluto,mars,moon?"I ask  
  
"our mother was having five power, time,death-reborne,evil-gone, imperium silver cristal and golden mirror, our mother always prefere us in that way, Serenity was her favorite,Gaia after,Spania after,Taria after and me at last"pluto said  
  
" she gave the greatest power to her favority and the wors power to her less favorite,me,"pluto said again  
  
"the wors?but death-reborne is wors?"I ask  
  
"no,because death-reborne you don't have to watch a gate...."Gais said  
  
"we were all sad that Setsuna have the Time power, she was supose,it what we think, to have the Imperium Cristal after she will have it and take I duty away...but our mother did whan that,she whan her little princess serenity have the cristal, sure Serenity will never take our duty away and she never said: no I think that Setsuna have the Cristal,she have done so much for all of us.....she take the cristal and prunnon her sefl queen of the moon, she send us on the planet were are now on...."Taria said  
  
"......."I *said*  
  
"so Mamoru my son, and Usagi my sister daughter will get married becaus Serrnity force me to lie to my son,to tell him that it future was with Usagi,it was't true! she force all of us to said nothing, to make like if Saturn,Pluto,you,Earth,moon were all diferent familly! she make us lie!!!I hate her......"Gaia said  
  
"and chibi-usa have pink hair because she have Spania and Usagi mix hair,if you could see Spania your mother have red hair,and red+blond kind make pink"pluto said, I look at my mother hair and they were red  
  
"so this is way chibi-usa have pink hair....."I said in a wisper  
  
"what do we do?"Taria ask  
  
"they have to know the true,but you are all dead....."I said  
  
"we can come back,this is why you are here"Taria said  
  
"how?why?" I ask  
  
"go to saturn and take the scyte there and bring it back and take hotaru with you,and bring all the scout here on mars"Taria said  
  
"ok"I said  
  
"i will be back with what you said"I run off back the door I have use,and in a second I was at the time gate I run to the Sailor Room meeting  
  
Sailor Room meeting  
  
"scout you have to come with me"I said as I enter  
  
"what i though I have fired you?"tje king said  
  
"anyway that,you have to come with me at the time gate!"I said  
  
"what?"they all ask  
  
"just follow me"i said  
  
"ok...."they said we run to the gate  
  
"so we are here!what do we do?"ask S.Moon  
  
"we open the door"I said  
  
"you have the time staff of pluto?"ask Mercury  
  
"no, we don't need it"I said as I open the door like before  
  
"wow!what are these gate?"ask the queen  
  
"pluto, uranus,saturn,solaire systeme,jupiter,neptune,alzam systeme,earth,mars,ultimun systeme,venus,mercury,katarium system,triupfiam systeme and negavers, this gate take us there"I said  
  
"how do you know and you mean I can got on venus?"ask venus  
  
"I know because I was here 10min a got, a was on mars....and yes you could go to venus with the door in yellow"I said showing up the door in question  
  
"what do we do now"ask the king  
  
"all of you excepte saturn you take the red door to mars ans you wait for me there"I said taking Saturn hand,  
  
"How do we open the gate?"ask mercury  
  
"you push it"I said  
  
"why sould we got on mars,I want to go on the moon, i want to see mother..."S.moon said  
  
"don't worry you will have I big surprise on mars and it there were you need to be,I am sure that Serenity will be there..."I said  
  
"since when do you refer to my mother by her name only?"ask s.moon  
  
"since i know the true"i said  
  
"what true?"ask S.moon  
  
"the true,you will see when you will enter the gate"I said  
  
they enter and me and saturn enter Saturn Gate,  
  
"what do we do here?and where are we?"ask s.Saturn  
  
"we are here to get something and we are on Saturn"I said  
  
"what?"she ask  
  
"we are on saturn,the planet and we are here to get a scyte"I said  
  
"a scyte?what scyte?the silence scyte?"ask saturn  
  
"no! a scyte I don't know what scyte it is?"I said  
  
"a scyte.....for what?"ask Saturn  
  
"for resurection...."I said  
  
"the death and live scyte of my mom?"ask Saturn remmenberi the long dark- purple scyte with horizontal ligne on it and the top one big red ball with two knife that go left and right and go down and at the bothome of the two knife 2 small red ball with a L on the left and a D on the right(see the picture if you want to know what it really look like)  
  
"but why do you whant the Death and Live scyte of my mom?"saturn ask  
  
"I need it!"I said  
  
"you really need it?"she ask  
  
"yeesss"I said she was geting on my nerd with her question  
  
"really really need it?"she ask again  
  
"YESSSSSS I really need it"I scream at her  
  
"ok! relaxe, I am sorry...."she said saddlly  
  
"I am sorry Saturn is juste that theys to much thing happe lettly...pluto dead,pluto find,my mom,your mom,serene mom,darien mom,my dad....it just cray we are all familly,me you serena darien pluto...."I said  
  
Autor's note: that it for that chapiter...i need some ideas to how finish it,when I will have them I will finish it, a lot of mistake??? 


End file.
